1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle assembly for a vehicle capable of connecting with a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the many and various functions of mobile terminal have had an effect on the vehicle field, and enable the more comfortable and safe driving of occupants (including a driver) beyond the inherent transportation function of vehicles.
However, because a large number of various functional operating units are provided inside a vehicle, it is necessary to provide an additional cradle assembly capable of connecting a mobile terminal with the internal system of the vehicle.
However, an existing navigation system, black box device, automated tollgate payment device, and the like are installed in the vicinity of around a front dashboard panel near a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, which crowds the front region of a passenger compartment and makes it difficult for the driver to perform safe driving.
In addition, when installing a mobile terminal in the vehicle, there is the risk of an accident when a user operates the mobile terminal while driving.